


Silver Eagle

by sunnisouthern



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnisouthern/pseuds/sunnisouthern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bryony Grace Fury was orphaned at a very early age. Taken in by Nick Fury she began to train as a S.H.I.E.L.D agent and became the Silver Eagle. She was one of the first to join the Avengers Initiative. She is like a little sister to them, except one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Eagle

Prologue

Nick Fury stared down at the tiny bundle in his arms. The only survivor of a horrific traffic accident. Seventeen others were dead and the tiny girl was the only one to live. Her bright blue eyes stared innocently up at him as he recalled the scene from just moments before. _Nick turned the corner to find a scene of devastation. He'd had a call from one of his agents saying there had been an accident. The agent had been bringing his wife and new-born daughter home from the hospital when a tanker had skidded, smashing into the standing traffic. Nick fought his way to the agent's car, to find him barely alive, his arms locked around his tiny daughter. Barely alive and covered in blood the agent handed the baby to Nick. 'Her name is Bryony.' He coughed. 'She's special. She'll be one of us. Raise her as your own.' Breathing his last the agent's head slumped to the side, his final act was to press a locket and a piece of paper into Nick's hand_. Nick unfolded the paper; it was the girl's birth certificate, along with the agent's will, leaving Bryony in his care.

Seven years later Nick discovered what the agent meant when he said Bryony was special. She could sense people around her, even if she could not see them, and had excellent coordination and balance. She was also athletic and clever, an ideal candidate for S.H.I.E.L.D, just as her real father had predicted. It was after Nick found out about her powers that he told her the truth about her parents. She already had some idea, with her long black hair, tanned skin and bright blue eyes, she looked nothing like Nick.

After his discovery of her powers Nick often took Bryony along to the S.H.I.E.L.D offices with him. All the agents loved her. When she was eleven Nick pulled her out of school and recruited several of his best agents to educate her, both in regular schooling and as an agent. It wasn't long before Bryony proved to have a talent with the bow and martial arts.  
Nick loved her as his own daughter and she loved him as her own father.

Bryony's first official day as a S.H.I.E.L.D agent came when she was seventeen. She was now a honed killing machine, ready to do her duty for her country and S.H.I.E.L.D. Bryony followed her father through the halls she had walked so many times before, but today felt different. The day before she had celebrated her seventeenth birthday and her father had revealed to her that she would officially be joining the ranks of S.H.I.E.L.D agents. Nick led her to one of the storage rooms. 'I think it's time you got your own kit.' He told her. He opened a crate to reveal her gear. Black cargo pants, black combat style boots, a black polo shirt and dark grey sleeveless jacket, all accented with silver. The polo shirt had a silver eagle embroidered on the back, and the S.H.I.E.L.D logo on the sleeve. Underneath the outfit was a new black and silver bow and quiver. 'Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D Agent Fury.' A slow smile spread over Bryony's face.  
  
Bryony quickly proved herself to be a capable agent, getting the job done with minimal casualties. She could work alone or in a team, proving to be a capable leader as well as a valuable team player. She was trusted with some of the high-profile assignments, but Nick refused to let her go on some missions, ones that were often counted as 'suicide' missions, although the agents who went often returned. She was more often than not assigned to carry out assassinations on behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick knew that he could trust her and rely on her to get the job done, no matter what, and sometimes that worried him, that one day she may not return from a mission.

Things were constantly changing in the world, meaning there were always new missions for S.H.I.E.L.D agents to be carrying out, and new contenders for many of the targets. It was on a mission to eliminate one such target that Bryony met a man very much like herself.


End file.
